<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miscommunication by reyna0w0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333774">Miscommunication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0'>reyna0w0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and (Y/N) harbors feelings for one another but miscommunication leads them to a stalemate; both unable to express their true feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“All you care about is volleyball and her! You don’t care about me! Why can’t you look at me?! We’re over!”</b>
  <span> Mina yells as she storms out of Oikawa’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa sits on his bed, taking in what Mina said. He couldn’t even retaliate because what she said was true. He values volleyball to the point of extremity and (Y/N), he still can’t forget about her. No matter how much he wishes to since it will be so much easier on him. He doesn’t want to love her when she loves Iwaizumi. It is way too painful to bear. He is convinced that Iwaizumi feels the same way. He wants both of them to be happy together even if he is hurting. Their happiness meant much more to him than his own. Even if he’s loved her since they were children. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day, Oikawa makes his way to the gymnasium. There she was, (Y/N), smiling like an angel. Sadness pricked his heart knowing that she loves someone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Tooru! You’re early. Didn’t you have to meet Mina before practice?”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa musters up his usual grin and says, </span>
  <b>“Oh, we broke up yesterday. She said I was too obsessed with volleyball. She’s not wrong.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) looks at him and says softly, </span>
  <b>“I’m sorry. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replies with a smile, </span>
  <b>“I’m fine, (Y/N). Thanks though.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You sure?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa nods and she continues, </span>
  <b>“I’ll be here if you need me, okay?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another prick of sadness. Her kind and caring personality which he loves about her are what is hurting him now. Knowing that she’s so nice to him when he can’t have her breaks his heart. He wishes she wasn’t this nice sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Thanks but really, I’m okay. Where’s Iwa-chan?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“He’s coming,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, I’ll go get changed,”</b>
  <span> Oikawa says, leaving for the locker room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa returns to Iwaizumi and (Y/N) talking and smiling at what Iwaizumi had said. He loves her smile but it isn’t him bringing that smile. He composes himself and walks over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey, Iwa-chan!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey, Shittykawa.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s mean, Iwa-chan,”</b>
  <span> Oikawa says, making a fake hurt expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) giggles at their little exchange. Her laugh is like music to his ears, he can’t help but love her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa shifts his attention to volleyball. At least, when he’s focusing on it, he doesn’t feel so shattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Practice ends but Oikawa stays for a bit longer. Iwaizumi and the rest of the team already left. (Y/N) is still there, waiting for him to finish since she insists to help him close up. He doesn’t know exactly where she is but he expects her to be in the office or the locker room with the other manager, Yuri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa focuses on his serving. Feeling frustrated that he can’t land it where he wants it to. He sighs and decides he’s done enough since it really isn’t improving. He might need to improvise on his approach. Sighing, he makes his way to the locker room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walls are pretty thin and since the office is right next door, Oikawa hears (Y/N)’s voice. He assumes she’s talking to Yuri. He only makes out a few broken words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...worried...seems down…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...can’t help...love...him…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa’s heart breaks hearing that. He never asked either of them if they like each other but hearing that makes him think his assumption is correct. His face scrunches up, trying to stop himself from crying. He clenches his fist, his soft brown curls falling on his face, covering his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs his bag and rushes out, banging the door. Not even noticing the rain, he runs back home. He stands at his front door, drenched head to toe. He is greeted by the empty house, his parents are always away. Emptiness gnawing at his heart, his empty house didn’t make it any better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) and Yuri hears the long bang.</span>
  <b> “Was that Tooru?” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Must be,”</b>
  <span> Yuri replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two go check and find the doors of the gymnasium slightly opened. </span>
  <b>“Did he leave in the rain?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m worried about Tooru…,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Go on, I’ll close up,” </b>
  <span>Yuri says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Thanks!”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says as she grabs her things and an umbrella. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa lays in his bed, unable to shut his mind down. It hurt, it hurt a lot. He wants to be happy for them but it hurts so much. He grits his teeth, arm covering his eyes. He’s unable to keep the tears in. They slide down his face; frustration and sadness building up inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rings and Oikawa gets up. </span>
  <b>“Who in the world is ringing the bell when it’s pouring outside?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly wipes his face and heads to the door. Unlocking it, he meets face-to-face with (Y/N).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“W-what are you doing here?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) notices the tear tracks on his face. </span>
  <b>“Were you crying? Are you okay?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“N-no! I’m okay!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I know you’re not, Tooru. I’ve known you for years, I know at least that,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Please talk to me so I can help you,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa feels as if he will burst into tears again. </span>
  <b>“You can’t help me with this.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“How can you be so sure? Please tell me. I’m worried about you,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You...just can’t. Stop asking me, please,” </b>
  <span>Oikawa replies, desperation in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really doesn’t want to deal with this right now, not when he’s about to crumble any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Please talk to me, Tooru,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) insists, getting even more worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You just can’t!” </b>
  <span>Oikawa yells, startling (Y/N). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“W-why?” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Because I love you and you love Iwa-chan!”</b>
  <span> Oikawa yells, immediately regretting it after seeing the shock in (Y/N)’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks flush red as he regrets what he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“W-what?”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m right, aren’t I?” </b>
  <span>Oikawa says bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“N-no! I don’t like Hajime like that!”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What? But you two are always together and talking about things! He always makes you laugh so much! Don’t you like him?” </b>
  <span>Oikawa blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“No! I don’t like him! I like you! I always talk to Hajime because I can’t talk about how much I like you to you, can I?” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) yells, revealing everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“W-what? You...like me?”</b>
  <span> Oikawa says, stunned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes! You fool!” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I thought you didn’t like me...Because you had Mina and all your previous girlfriends…,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...I dated them because I thought you didn’t like me back…,” </b>
  <span>Oikawa says, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“We’re so stupid...We should have just communicated…,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says, face-palming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m so dumb,” </b>
  <span>Oikawa says, tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It's okay...At least we got it across now,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says, closing her umbrella.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaves it on the ground and steps towards Oikawa and gives him the warmest hug. Oikawa returns the hug, holding her tightly. He holds her head and plays with her silky hair, melting into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let go and Oikawa gives her an embarrassed smile.</span>
  <b> “Come in. Don’t want you to catch a cold.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles and walks to Oikawa’s room with him. </span>
  <b>“I’ll warm some milk real quick.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, take your time,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa walks to his kitchen, finally comprehending what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I like (Y/N) and she likes me?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What? I can’t believe it.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pinches himself and it hurts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not dreaming.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly warms up the milk and heads up. (Y/N) is there, sitting on his bed, looking at the childhood photo of both of them and Iwaizumi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“This brings back so many memories,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says, softly smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah,”</b>
  <span> Oikawa replies as he sets the cups of milk down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s been a long time since I’ve gone to either of your houses. We used to hang out all the time,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says, fondly remembering their childhood memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“We can still make more memories from now,”</b>
  <span> Oikawa says, hugging her from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiles and turns to him, stroking his soft curls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa places his forehead on hers, their noses touching slightly. (Y/N) smiles and so does he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) closes her eyes and Oikawa presses his lips on hers. They share a short, sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I love you, (Y/N).”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I love you too, Tooru.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding each other, they share another kiss. She smiles into the kiss, softly grabbing his silky curls, staring into his sepia brown eyes. Oikawa looks at (Y/N) like she’s the most precious thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The milk gets forgotten in the background as they continue to share everything that they never did before.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>